A Priestess' Help & Love?
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: Alternate Universe Demons and Humans live together in Kagome's time but do not get along at all. Neither humans nor demons except any Hanyou's, Priest's or Priestess'. One specific Hanyou is absolutely hated by both sides. Read and see why.


**__**

Summery: *Alternate Universe* Demons and Humans live together in Kagome's time but do not get along at all. Neither humans nor demons except any Hanyou's. One specific Hanyou is absolutely hated by both sides. Read and see why.

**__**

InuYasha

A Priestess' Help & Love?

Chapter 1

The Meeting

By: Yaiko Youkai

January 9, 2004

The stars were out and the moon was up. It was a beautiful night for Demons and Humans a like. The wind blew through his long silver hair as he ran as fast as he could away from the castle. His young demon ears could hear his half brother yelling for him and cursing cause he had lost the sent he was chasing after. He looked over his shoulder with his beautiful amber eyes to see if he might be able to see his half brother but he couldn't.

__

'I can't let him catch me. I promised mother I wouldn't let him catch me…course I promised she wouldn't be hurt either…' the young demon thought as tears well up in his eyes he turned his head back to watch where he was going and continued to run. 

"Be strong my young son. Find a nice priest or Priestess that is willing to help you. Get away from your brother now go!" the young demon heard his mother say in his head.

"Priest or Priestess. They hate demons. They fight us no matter if we are wanting to fight or not. It's impossible mother." The young demon said sadly out loud to him self.

**__**

Several Months Later!

The seventeen year old demon is still searching for a priest or Priestess that would be willing to help him, a young Inu demon, from the west, and son of a Taiyoukai. Every Priest, Priestess, and Shrine he went to just looked at him in fear and slammed the door in his face.

__

'I knew this would be useless mother. But he's still after me.' The young demon thought as he walked away from yet another shrine that had shunned him off. 

"Hello young demon. What business do you have in this City?" a young woman's voice asked and startled him as he looked up to see a girl with raven black hair, sapphire eyes, and about his age staring at him.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked curiously as he stared at the young girl stunned that she wanted to know.

"Its just demons don't normally come into the City during the day. I thought that maybe you needed help since you were walking way from the shrine. My name is Kagome by the way. What's yours." The girl known as Kagome Higurashi asked. She stood in front of him in a normal human schoolgirl uniform.

"Why would I go to a shrine for help! It's not like they would care at all. And my name is Sesshomaru." The young demon said kind of angrily.

"Well Sesshomaru. I know of a shrine that would help if you needed help that is." Kagome said and smiled at the demon.

"Yeah right. I've been going from Shrine, Priest, and Priestess for months and it's all way's the same getting a door slammed in my face." Sesshomaru said and walked past Kagome.

"Well young demon you've never asked anything of me." Kagome said and smiled at Sesshomaru when he spun around.

__

'Why didn't I realize she was a Priestess? Stupid it's in her sent!' Sesshomaru thought mentally slapping himself for not paying attention. 

"Come on follow me Sesshomaru." Kagome said, as she smiled at him and started going away from the shrine he had just visited. 

"Kagome I thought there was only one shrine in this City?" Sesshomaru said a little confused as he followed the young schoolgirl.

"There is a smaller shrine on the other side of the City." Kagome said she continued to walk.

"Do you think it wise for me to walk around like this in the middle of a human City?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You'll be fine. Nothing will happen to you that I promise." Kagome said and smiled back to the young demon walking behind her.

"Kagome look out that's a demon!" a young girl yelled as she ran towards Kagome with a Monk at her side. The young girl was in a demon exterminator uniform while the monk wore his normal black and purple cloths. 

"See!" Sesshomaru said darting behind a parked car when the Taiji and Monk attacked.

"Stop your attacks immediately!" Kagome said raising her voice.

"But Lady Kagome he was stalking you." the Monk said but stopped as he was told.

"Was not!" Sesshomaru said defensively looking over the car to the monk and Taiji, who were on the other side of the car.

"I told him to follow me to the shrine. Now if you would please stop cornering him." Kagome said as she crossed her arms slightly annoyed. 

"Yes Lady Kagome." The monk said and looked down at the ground as he backed away from the car.

"It's all right Miroku. Just ask before you start attacking. Not every one wants to kill me." She said then turned to the Taiji who had yet to stop glaring at Sesshomaru and had not moved.

"Sango!" Kagome said warningly.

"Kagome he's a demon. Demon's can't be trusted." Sango the Taiji said with anger obvious in her voice.

"Sango I know you think he's Naraku cause he looks like him but he's not. So please just trust me on this." Kagome said and smiled once Sango nodded and backed away from the car to join Miroku.

"Who's Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked a little confused.

"He's a evil demon who started out as a human. He has joined forces with the Western Lands in the search of some one or something." Kagome said and Sesshomaru stiffened. 

__

'He's got help to find me. Stupid half brother!' Sesshomaru thought as his mind raced trying to remember a Naraku character. But to no avail he could remember no one by that name.

"All demons know of Naraku. How is it you do not know of him? He's been around for only a couple of months but every Human and Demon knows of his evilness." Miroku said stepping forward a little.

"No questions here Miroku. He is a demon it is not smart to linger in the streets much longer. Follow me." Kagome said and looked at Sesshomaru and nodded as she started walking again. Sesshomaru followed her with Miroku and Sango right behind him.

**__**

Several Minutes Later!

"Ah yes Sesshomaru are you not a dog demon?" Miroku asked once inside and out of earshot of the humans inside.

"Yes I am a Inu demon." Sesshomaru said as he sat in a chair in front of Kagome.

"Where do ye come from young demon?" Kaede asked as she sat beside Kagome.

"I… well… that is…uhm… I come from the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said and lowered his head once Sango and Miroku stiffened then started glaring at him.

"You come from the Western Lands still yet you have no idea who Naraku is!" Miroku said skeptically.

"Yeah right. He's a spy for Naraku and the Western Lord!" Sango said angrily grabbing the sword that was on her side.

"Clam down you two!" Kagome said standing up facing Sango and Miroku who were guarding the door.

"Kagome you are just way to trusting!" Sango blurted out angrily.

"And you are not trusting enough Sango!" Kagome snapped back losing her temper for just a second. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that Sango. But let's hear what Sesshomaru has to say." She said then sat back down.

"I am the eldest son of the used to be Taiyoukai of the West. My Father and Mother was murdered when my half brother lost it after his mother was killed by mine." Sesshomaru said looking away from every one to a fireplace that had a fire going in it.

"And how is it you know nothing of Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"I've been on the run since they were murdered. I am most likely what they are looking for. Since I escaped about four months ago. I've kept to my self and avoided every one except priests and Priestesses." Sesshomaru explained and watched the floor in font of him.

"And why might they be after ye for?" Kaede asked.

"I'm the rightful heir to the Western Lands since I'm older. My little brother hates me because of my mother and wants me dead." Sesshomaru said looking up to Kagome to see what her reaction would be.

"Well you shall stay here and be protected." Kagome said standing up and smiling at Sesshomaru sweetly.

"But Kagome…" Sango began to protest.

"I've made my decision Sango. I sense no lying or hiding of information from him there for he tells the truth." Kagome said ending the argument before it began.

"Aggh!" Sango threw her hands up in defeat and stormed out of the room angrily.

"Miroku talk to her. She listens to you. Trust me on this. I'll need her help to protect not only him but the shrine it's self." Kagome said. She was a little worried that Sango would leave.

"I had intended to Lady Kagome!" Miroku said and left the room going after Sango.

"You mean I'm not going to be kicked out and the door slammed in my face?" Sesshomaru said stunned. 

"No that shall not happen here for any reason. You have given no reason for such treatment to be done. You have the respect of this shrine plus it's protection." Kagome said and smiled to him. As he stared stunned at her.

"One question though." Kaede said and Sesshomaru looked to her. "Why did you only try to talk to Priests and Priestesses for four months?" Kaede asked knowing it was unusual for a demon to want to talk to them.

"My mother told me to find a Priest or Priestess who would be willing to help me. So I continued to search for one since my mother thought one existed. Though I must say I was begging to thing none did." Sesshomaru answered as he looked back down to the floor.

"Well now that you will be living here with us. We must disguise you as a human. And you must go to school with me since you are the age to go to high school." Kagome said and smiled when his head-shot back up to look at her.

"I know how to read and write. I do not need school. I am a demon I do not need to look like a human." Sesshomaru said in protest.

"Sesshomaru there is more to school then reading and writing. You learn history, math, geography, and other things. And to stay safe you need to not be detected by other demons." Kagome said.

"I do not need this math, geography, or this history you talk of. I'm quite able of protecting my self thank you." Sesshomaru said standing up.

"Then why may I ask are ye running from younger brother?" Kaede asked causing Sesshomaru to sit back down.

"He was powerful enough to kill father. I was no match for father." Sesshomaru said looking to the fire once more.

"Then you need to seem Human…" Kagome said and started to say a chant. Sesshomaru's hair tuned to a black color and his eyes turned to a soft blue. His tail disappeared and his ears looked more human. He no longer had claws and fangs. He looked completely human. "There you go Sesshomaru. You sent has even changed if you wish to know. You are still full demon but to humans and demons you are human." Kagome said triumphantly. 

"I look human but I feel like I all way's have." Sesshomaru said looking in a mirror above the fireplace.

"As you shall feel the same for you have only changed physically to others. People see you as human but your not. It's like you're are you but every one sees some one else." Kagome explained. 

"Now tomorrow you start school with me. I shall make sure you are in all my classes so no one will bother you." Kagome said and smiled as she motioned for him to follow her again.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked following her.

"I'm taking you to your room. Now while at school you may not speak of me as a Priestess. For no one knows I am a Priestess. Priest's and Priestesses are treated like Hanyou's by both Demons and Humans." Kagome said sadly.

"So you are like me sort of hiding." Sesshomaru said following her.

"Yes I am. You also mustn't mention the Western Lands to anyone. You've moved from a little town and are living with the Higurashi's." Kagome said as she stopped at a window and pointed towards her house that was a little bit away from the Shrine.

"Right. I live with the Higurashi's. But why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If someone asks you why…uh…you're mom was old friends with mine or your dad was old friends with mine." Kagome said and watched to see what his reaction to that would be. "Or you could say we are engaged." Kagome said noticing the uncomfortable look in his eyes.

"Fathers I guess…" Sesshomaru said sadly remembering his father being murdered for protecting his mother from Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome said sadly looking towards the floor.

"It's not your fault." Sesshomaru said and looked back out the window.

"Come on let's get you into the house so you can rest." Kagome said and walked out the door just a few feet away. Sesshomaru followed her.

"Are you the only Priestess here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My grandfather thinks' he's a Priest so watch out. Any time some one comes into the house he don't recognize he tries to banish them. But don't worry it never works though cause I'm there." Kagome said and smiled at Sesshomaru blushing a little then walked into the house with Sesshomaru right behind her. 

"DEMON BE GONE!" Kagome's grandfather yelled as he placed something on Sesshomaru's forehead. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome annoyed. 

"Grandfather go sit down." Kagome said and pulled the paper off Sesshomaru's head.

"Mom this is Sesshomaru. He is under my protection as a Priestess and we need you to play along with the story we have came up with." Kagome said seeing her mother come into the room.

"Kagome why have you taken some one under your protection. You know what that means." Her mother said.

"Yes I know and I have accepted that. He is under my protection. Will you help?" Kagome asked knowing her mother would.

"Of course. If this means so much to put him under your protection then I shall help in every way I can." Her mother said and smiled to Sesshomaru.

"Good I shall take Sesshomaru up to his room then return to explain every thing to you." Kagome said then started up the stairs with Sesshomaru right behind her.

"Kagome why was she so worried about you taking me under your protection as a Priestess?" Sesshomaru asked and noticed her giving him a worried glance.

"It's nothing just go on in here and rest. Do not worry about it Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she opened a door for him then started back down to her mother. Sesshomaru walked on into the room and shut the door.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey tell me what you think of this. I know Sesshomaru is a little OC…but hey he's a 17 year old not a 50 something year old. I thought it would be fun to write this as Inuyasha the mean one instead of Sesshomaru the mean one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks,

Yaiko Youkai

**__**

Personal note: Don't freak out on me Bro. I know you want me to write on Fight For Survival. And I will I promise I just got to figure out what to write!


End file.
